


you're so cute i can't help it

by kopi_luwak



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuuji tahu shouko akan membunuhnya jika ia tahu nanti — yuuji/akihisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so cute i can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> warning: plot what plot, ooc kali ya, maho, alay dan ust :'v
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Ide belajar bareng di rumah (si super bodoh) Akihisa sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk, tetapi semua berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika Muttsurini, Hideyoshi, Shimada dan bahkan Himeji (yang bahkan ribut saat Akihisa tinggal berdua—bertiga dengan Hazuki dan Shimada di rumahnya) kemudian pulang beberapa jam kemudian karena saat ini sudah terlalu larut.

Sebenarnya wajar saja, karena ujian akhir sebentar lagi akan datang dan otak Akihisa tidak bisa terlalu diandalkan, bersyukurlah dengan motivasi kakaknya akan melarangnya tinggal sendirian jika nilainya jelek Akihisa bersedia belajar (dan sekaligus nilai plus bagi kelas F jika ada salah satu punggawanya yang naik nilai jika akan diadakan ujian yang bersangkutpaut dengan ujian pemanggilan makhluk, karena Yuuji masih dendam pada kelas A dan Shouko).

Bicara soal Shouko, Yuuji tahu di manapun dan ke manapun ia pergi Shouko akan selalu mengikutinya dan akan memberikan sengatan-sengatan hukuman jika ia bertingkah aneh, namun hari ini Shouko dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk suatu urusan yang tak dapat ditinggal, jadi, untuk sejenak, Yuuji  _bebas_.

Memang Shouko adalah orang terpintar di kelas 2, namun itu bukan berarti otaknya tidak bekerja.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Akihisa, si bodoh itu malah tidur ketika semua harus melakukannya seserius mungkin, dengan kepala yang menghadap ke kiri dan bentuk tubuh standar orang ketika menaruh kepalanya di atas meja untuk tertidur, Yuuji memukul kepala si super bodoh itu dengan keras. "Bangun, bodoh!"

Tidak ada respon.

Mungkin dia kelelahan, karena seharian tadi sejak sepulang sekolah ia terus belajar disamping siksaan demi siksaan yang diberikan duo Himeji-Shimada dan godaan kecantikan Hideyoshi, dan Yuuji memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan menunggu sejenak.

Akihisa adalah tipikal cowok cantikmu, wajah yang imut-imut untuk ukuran seorang cowok dan bentuk badan yang langsing, namun tetap saja tertutup oleh kebodohannya, Yuuji, sembari menunggu kebosanan ia memutuskan untuk mengobservasi kawannya yang satu ini.

Wajahnya selalu manis (dan terlihat banci untuk cowok, dan terlalu tampan untuk cewek), suatu fakta yang tidak pernah ia sadari selama tahun-tahun yang mereka alami sebagai teman satu kelas, dan rambut cokelat yang berjatuhan, terlihat lembut dan menyenangkan untuk disentuh. 

Ada yang bergejolak di perut Yuuji dan dia mengabaikan, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari tangannya telah mendarat di rambut Akihisa, dan ya, rambutnya terasa semenyenangkan dan selembut yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkin ada semu merah di wajahnya saat kedua belah bibir Akihisa membuka  _(dan ia merasa seperti mengalami jatuh cinta semalam)_ , dan ada keinginan untuk menciumnya tetapi cukup sampai di sini, karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa dan ada batas yang harus dijaga oleh seorang cowok dan cowok yang lain, dan juga

Yuuji tahu Shouko akan membunuhnya jika ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi karena wajah Akihisa saat ini tampak terlalu tanpa pertahanan.

**Author's Note:**

> ....................................... tolongs ini fanfik apa


End file.
